Complications
by Phoenyxx
Summary: The encounter that will never happen between Toushirou Hitsugaya and Vincent Valentine. Supplement to the main story 'Gaia'. Silliness.


**Complications**

**Status: **Crossover between Bleach and Final Fantasy VII.

**A/N:** **This is definitely not going to happen in **_**Gaia**_ – in fact, this is AU to _Gaia _(kind of like an AU to an AU…Yes I can do that.). Consider this a celebration that Gaia actually reached 100 reviews (wtf. Thank you everyone :O – I really didn't expect this support when I first started). Also…This is what I wanted to do with the results of that gnarly poll I made awhile back and finally there's a clear winner…Well let's all say a hello to Vincent :).

**Warnings:** Profanity. Silliness – **crack**.

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Bleach or Final Fantasy VII.

--

When their eyes met Hitsugaya felt deep, gnawing dread and ire claw viciously at the pit of his stomach. Upon seeing the man, a sudden, inconceivable battle lust, an urge to _kill_, spiked within him, setting him on _edge_. It wasn't so much the man's unnatural paper pale skin, alabaster lined crimson eyes, or even the rouge cloak that shielded, undoubtedly, deadly weapons from view, but rather there was a feeling that something ominous was on the horizon…

…It was the Voices; it_ must _be. There were _Voices_ making incoherent comments in his mind – Voices, he was sure, that did not exist a moment ago.

(Not his thoughts. Nor Hyourinmaru's. But unwelcomed strangers _intruding _his _mentality_.)

'_Kill kill kill!…_Kiiilllll_…'_ came the monotone chant.

He was not insane. He was not going insane. He was definitely never going to become insane…

'_Tiny. Petite. Let's eat him.' _He could hear a quiet _whrr _behind the comment.

A deep throated growl._ 'Smells funny. Dangerous.'_

'_Killlllll!'_

But denial could only buoy his concern so far before he realized that there must be a logical reason behind this – there must be.

"_Who are you__?" _Hitsugaya glared at nothing in particular, fists clenched.

He did not notice the other man's flinch. The Voices became rowdier.

'_Little danger can _hear_ us.'_

'_Chop and disembowel and gouge his eyes out…Pretty marbles…'_

"_Shut up. You're not killing me." _The shinigami Captain paced, exuding an infuriated aura. _"Tell me who you are now or feel my _wrath_."_

'_Impatient, impatient…'_

'_Tiny child. Naïve child. Commanding little brat!'_

'_Kill and murder and a river of blood blood _blood_.'_

Hyourinmaru, unspoken during the exchange, echoed Hitusgaya's rage with a glacial roar. _Silence!_

The Voices, surprisingly, obeyed the frosty demand. Hitsugaya was unsure what this meant but was curious when the other occupant of the room leaned more deeply against the wall as if fatigued.

_Answer us now. How dare you intrude?_

'_Well…Well…Well…'_ purred a new voice.

Hitsugaya's breath caught in his throat. The oppressing presence was swift and sudden, enveloping him in an authoritative shroud.

'_Interesting.'_

_You… _rumbled the ice dragon.

' _No greetings, _little brother_?'_

"_What-__!" _If the Death God was to look across the room at that moment, he would have seen an identical, mirrored expression on the other man's face.

_Hrm._ Hyourinmaru growled lowly. _I am not your brother._

'_Not by blood…no, but still so proud Hyourinmaru? __You were always much too egotistical…'_

A very bitter reproach. _You manipulated and deceived me._

A tinge of regret before it was covered with haute. _'It was for the Planet's greater good that you left us.'_

_I saved your__ spirit! I destroyed its army._

'_You delayed the inevitable. The alien anomaly would have destroyed you and your weak subordinates.__ I did you a _favour _by sending you away.'_

Hitsugaya frowned, _"What_ is _this?" _He briefly recalled Zack Fair's ramble about Summons being sent across dimensions and actually considered the words now.

It certainly made sense.

'_But now a thousand years later you return…With a human counterpart too no less…How far you have fallen.'_

Hyourinmaru blazed with ferocity. _Quite hypocritical of you, _Chaos_._

'_Hnm…Unlike you I don't rely on pitiful mortals. This was an _unwilling_ fusion.'_

Hitsugaya's head snapped upwards and their eyes met again. This time, azure sky clashed with molten, magma gold and he understood. A soul possession.

_Overpowered__ so easily? How pathetic._

A dangerous tone coloured Chaos' next words. _'Is that a _challenge_?'_

_I am the Guardian of the Frozen Heavens, Chaos__, and I can challenge whomever I want. Don't forget that._

'_H__n. That title means nothing. I certainly did not forget how_ useless _and_ weak _you are.'_

_I shall put you in your place then!_

'_You dare try when no one else succeeded? I will crush you.'_

Hyourinmaru's thunderous, blistering cry was the only warning Hitsugaya had before his dragon within took full control. Unwillingly, his blade left the sheath strapped to his back and he charged towards the noir-haired man, aiming his heart.

Hard yellow eyes glared. At the last moment, the 'enemy' caught Hitsugaya's sword with a gold gauntlet and a three barrelled gun was aimed at his forehead.

It was a standstill. Both Hyourinmaru and Chaos growled, displeased of their human limitations. Their hosts however…

Hitsugaya quirked a calm eyebrow. "Ah. Excuse me."

Tawny red-gold eyes blinked with understanding. "Vincent Valentine."

"Toushirou Hitsugaya."

Low and demure in tone, Vincent commented almost absently, "It seems we're stuck in between the proverbial rock and hard place."

"So it seems…" The shinigami Captain trailed off and sighed irately, "Right in the crossfire of a sibling feud."

"It is certainly a surprise."

"…The shock of my afterlife," muttered Hitsugaya as Hyourinmaru edged the blade closer towards Vincent's neck.

The gun glinted menacingly against Hitsugaya's temple and Vincent's trigger finger twitched in anticipation. "If I shoot you…"

Almost with a hint of sarcasm, Hitsugaya gazed at him through heavy lids. "I'll be sure to haunt you."

The sword bit Vincent's neck. Blood trickled from the cut before ice crystals overwhelmed the injury, blossoming haphazardly. Likewise, the safety on Cerberus was pulled down with an audible click and an inhumane gold flashed intermittently within his irises.

The tension was palpable as barely restrained energy filtered throughout the cabin room; Hyourinmaru's blizzard reiatsu clashed with WEAPON Chaos' terrifying Lifestream-based power, mutually crackling with killing intent…

It was when the door to the room swept open did all hell break loose.

A bouncing girl twittered at the entrance. "Hey Vinnie! Cait Sith's looking for…What the – hey, what's going on here?!"

Both Vincent and Hitsugaya turned towards the noise but offered no answer.

Yuffie Kisaragi's cheerful grin transformed into scowl. "You know, the old man's gonna have a fit if he finds out you two've been using a bedroom in the _Shera _to spar!" She then added hastily, "Not that I care about what happens or stuff but when he whines about any damage done to the ship, he's even worse than a chocobo in heat!"

Although barely noticeable, Vincent flinched when he registered the comment. On the other hand, Hitsugaya, having only an inkling idea what a chocobo was, frowned belatedly.

"Eh…You two silent types." Yuffie waltzed closer to the pair before halting at the edge of Hyourinmaru and Chaos' wrath. "Don't tell me Vinnie's been bullying you, kid. I don't think he has that kinda _propensity_."

The resident sniper spoke with edge, "This doesn't concern you."

"Oh ho ho I think it does." She spun her Conformer weapon with one hand as her other was busy opening a cell phone. "And I think Red will be interested too!"

Hitsugaya sighed, irritated, "He's right. You should leave now before you become a casualty."

"What's that supposed to mean?" Yuffie glowered at the shinigami. "I'll have you know that I can probably kick your bratty ass, shortstuff!"

The Captain reined his temper in and directed an exasperated glare at Vincent. "Do something."

Chaos growled impatiently, causing him to jab the barrel painfully against Hyourinmaru's host. Vincent, however much displeased with the situation, dipped his head back in acquiescence to Hitsugaya's demand, quite sure that both himself and the Death God would soon be forced to release the livid energy by their counterparts.

And to put it lightly, that would mean trouble.

He started, "Yuffie-"

But the lovely white rose of Wutai ignored him and made contact with Red XIII via phone. "Hey Red, come to Vinnie's room. He's gonna have a fight out with the kid…"

"-Yuffie. Get out of the room, now."

"Just a sec!" waved the ninja before she tuned back into the conversation gleefully. "I know! That's what I told him too. Man…I can just _imagine_ Cid's expression…"

"Kisaragi…" echoed Hitsugaya warningly. Just as those words left his mouth, Hyourinmaru released highly pressurized energy down his sword arm and sequentially, the blade burned deeper into Vincent's flesh.

Again, Yuffie ignored them. Instead, she stuck her tongue out and complained, "Stop talking over me!" The ninja then resignedly turned around and walked towards the entrance, all the while reengaging the long distance conversation. "So are you coming-?"

And that was when the dam broke.

Energy rippled in waves as it easily tore several holes into the, thankfully stationary, airship. Yuffie, feeling the immense backlash at the last possible moment, managed to block some of the energy with her fuuma shuriken before being propelled into a wall. Dazedly, she crumpled against the bent metal, luckily relatively unharmed, and shook her head. "Woah…What did you two do…?"

There was no response. Even as the dust settled, she could distinctly tell that no one was within the destroyed room any longer.

"Yuffie! Are you alright?" Red XIII, instinctively feeling danger, came barrelling towards her at top speeds and towered over the prone thief protectively. "Was that an explosion?"

"Ugh…You can say that…" Yuffie sat up slowly and squinted her eyes heavenward through the giant gaping hole where wall used to exist. "What's going on up there?"

From their prospective, they could see Chaos hanging in the grey sky like the dark harbinger, scarlet wings expanded impressively with the Death Penalty in hand. His expression was one contorted with rage and glee, dark shadows dancing along his arms.

Facing opposite him was the strange white-haired child and an image of a gigantic serpentine dragon looping in and out of the clouds. Hyourinmaru bellowed with a blast of crystal ice, regarding Chaos regally.

It began to snow.

High velocity winds gusted and tugged at the mane of Red XIII. He tilted his head, intelligent eyes taking in the scene and muttered, "This doesn't look too good. We should stop them."

"Hmm." Shakily, Yuffie stared at the dragon and a _very_ familiar glint appeared. Demeanour changed, she commented almost cheerfully, her bruises momentarily forgotten, "If that dragon-thing's a Summon, I'm calling dibs on the materia."

Red XIII stared at her incredulously and was about to chastise her when Cid's loud, anguished wail interrupted him from the background. Of course, that was before the yell was cut short to accommodate the angry curses and a distinct flare of energy when Bahamut was summoned.

In a dazzling flash of light, the dark-scaled dragon joined the fray, jaw agape as rows of sharp teeth were displayed. However, Chaos and the ice dragon barely batted their eyes against the new participant, knowing that either of them could easily over power Bahamut if they tried. Instead, both were rather intent on their battle plans wherein one party ripped out the opposition's throat. Gradually the perimeter of the sky was enveloped with their intense, murderous desires and they seemed to relish the stimuli with open arms.

With a roar, the two spirits ended their stalemate and struck head on, power rippling into the Planet. Bahamut was forced backwards from the resounding impact as he circled the two enemies.

Regarding the hesitating, summoned dragon with keen annoyance, Cid spat out his cigarette stub and clenched Venus Gospel in a tight grip. A brief mutter, "Must I do everything myself...?", was barely heard before it was carried away by the brisk wind. When he spotted an opening, it was without hesitation that he careened into the battle followed closely by Red XIII and Yuffie - the only comrades close enough to watch his suicidal attempt at stopping the not-Vincent and not-Death God-but-is.

On the other side of the ship, the three other reluctant audience members of this battle were weary. Barret, fidgeting with his gun, was glad that the_ Shera_ was still grounded when the explosion rocked the ship, otherwise they would have, without doubt, free fallen into the_ fuckin' ocean_. And with consideration, he took out his cell phone and called Tifa, figuring that she'd like to know that they were "gon' be late to the crazy-ass Reunion party" and that she "will prolly need to keep them forts up herself".

Tifa was most definitely displeased when she found out that the backup was not coming.

Cloud, conversely, could only knead the ridge of his nose as he knew this could have been prevented. '_Bad idea_' immediately popped into mind when Cait Sith sent the tiny Death God to do a simple message relay to Vincent. Too bad he didn't voice his concerns though. Now there was this additional problem on top of the 'saving the world' gig they have going; reluctantly, he began sorting through the retrieved materia and wondered how effective summoning Bahamut ZERO would be...

And Reeve. Poor Reeve was not to blame as he was only being a most helpful comrade. All he wanted to know was whether Vincent wanted extra functions on his custom-made cell phone or not. Unfortunately for him, he would now be also footing a bill of more than a hundred thousand gil to fix the _Shera_.

...

And the lesson of this story?

Hitsugaya and Vincent could unanimously agree that one should not have pissy spirits with familial problems take residence to half your soul. It certainly killed any chances in having excellent first impressions.

(And Tifa Lockheart had a real mean left hook when stressed and annoyed. They could attest to that as well when she 'accidentally' punched three dazed Shadow Creepers into them.

Perhaps it was her version of delegating a time-out corner.)

--

**End**

**A/N: **Yes…Wtf indeed. This is my strange brand of humour that I've been suppressing for a good few months now. I'm sorry if this doesn't make much sense and disappointed you XD.

Phoenyxx


End file.
